


One Night

by purkledragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba waits for the night it all ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

He watches as Mokuba sleeps. There is nothing wrong with that, after all what parental figure doesn't do it occasionally if their child is sick--only Mokuba isn't. Instead, he enters the room in the middle of the night, assured that Mokuba will be dead to the world unable to look at him with those big bright eyes of his. Crossing the room, he ends up at the foot of Mokuba's bed just watching, waiting but Mokuba never wakes, never sees.

Maybe, Kaiba thinks, if Mokuba ever did wake up he could stop. The look he expects to see in Mokuba's eyes would surely put a stop to this. Yet, every night he still finds himself in Mokuba's room for reasons no one should ever be.

He kneels down next to his brother's bed where Mokuba, sleeping on the edge, nearly falls off as one leg and arm drape over the side. The sheet twists around the smaller boy's body as his shirt, bunched up under him ends just under his chest allowing the smooth skin beneath to peek out. Kaiba's hand reaches to touch the temptation; he stops it just in time reaching instead to move Mokuba's bangs out of his face tucking it behind his ear. Leaning over, Kaiba can smell the scent of Mokuba's shampoo, some silly scent aimed at kids, he flinches for a moment at that thought but doesn't stop as he softly brushes his lips over Mokuba's hair.

Quickly he leaves, knowing if he stays much longer Mokuba might wake up and he would have to stop. However, leaving now, with the scent and vision of Mokuba still fresh in his mind, he just makes it to his own room. Empty, alone, before the solitude can break him again he falls on the bed, hand already beginning the rest of his nightly ritual. Harder and faster, he moves his fist along the shameful erection he finds himself with every time after leaving Mokuba's side. Turning he cries out Mokuba's name as he buries his face into the pillow hearing in his head the elated cry of Niisama as the imagined reply.

One night Mokuba will wake up and this will stop. One night he'll be strong enough not to walk into the room. One night...one night...

As the tears start slowly down his face again, Kaiba realizes one night might never come.


End file.
